Age of Innocence
by Ristine
Summary: James, Sirius, Lily, James and Peter enter their seventh year at Hogwarts while James younger sister is forced to transfer there from Beauxbatons. Their lives and loves before they grew up.


Emmaleigh Heather Potter lay twirling her rosewood wand in her hands while wearing disgruntled look on her face. As she glanced around her room she noticed her open trunk which was far from being packed, the books that still cluttered her desk, and her closet which looked like there had been an explosion at Harrods. Her look of disgruntlement was not without due cause, she was being forced to switch schools before her sixth year and was going into the whole situation with her heels firmly planted in the ground. Emmaleigh knew her parents meant well and were only doing it because they were worried about her being so far at the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic since things had become exceptionally dangerous in the wizarding world the past few years. None-the-less Emmaleigh had gone to Beauxbatons for a reason, she had purposely chosen not to go to Hogwarts because she had wanted to maintain her own identity and not constantly be known as James Potter's little sister.

Emmaleigh's attention turned toward the door as she heard her brother's familiar knock. "It's open." Her British accent with touches of French flair called from the bed. James surveyed the room as he walked in and then gave his sister a sarcastic look. "You do know that we're leaving tomorrow morning right?" He asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes I am very well aware of when we are leaving thank you." Emmaleigh replied a hint of annoyance in her usually calm voice. "I'm too lazy to pack the muggle way, will you do it for me, since I'm not of age yet?" She asked as she nodded toward James's wand. "Good to know I am good for something." James laughed as he flicked his wand and Emmaleigh's belongings began to sort themselves into her mahogany trunk. "So you at all excited about going to Hogwarts with me"

"No, it's not like I know anyone, and I have to be sorted like a silly first year, and I am leaving all of my friends at Beauxbatons." Emmaleigh sighed as she twisted her blonde hair into a loose bun at the base of her neck.

"First of all, you do to know people you me, and you remember Remus, Sirius, and Peter don't you? Secondly, so you get sorted in front of everyone deal with it. Finally, are you ever going to let your hair be its natural black again"

"Yes I know you boys and I am sure you all will love having you little sister tagging along with you every where that go, and that is assuming that we are in the same house also, secondly fine be heartless, lastly, no, we look enough like it is I need some sense of individuality"

"Emlee breath, besides there is Lily she's definitely a girl." James grinned awkwardly.

"Oh you mean the girl who hates every essence of your being"

"Sarcasm doesn't become you little sister." James laughed as he finished packing her things. "And chastising me doesn't become you. What time do we need to leave tomorrow morning"

"Probably between seven and eight in the morning I would assume, that's when mum and dad usually like to leave when they take me"

"Ugh, I forgot you're Mr. Head Boy so I'm getting ditched on the train." Emmaleigh sighed as she climbed into bed. "Quit worrying it will give you wrinkles long before you want them to show up." James laughed. "I promised everything will be alright, now sleep well I'll bang on the door and wake you up in the morning." James finished as he kissed his sister on the forehead and left the room.

* * *

"Rise and shine sweetheart!" The Harold Potter called through the door to his youngest child. "Uh-uh I don't think so." Emmaleigh mumbled as she rolled over and pulled the blankets up around her neck.

"I know your not rising or shining, come on day light's a burning. Don't make me send your bother in there to wake you up"

"Okay! Okay!" Emmaleigh sighed audibly as she climbed out of bed wrapping the blankets around herself as she stumbled toward her closet to find something to wear.

"Emlee!" James called through the door. "You're awake right? Mum made breakfast!" "Yes and save me food!" Emmaleigh called back through the door as she finished pulling a t-shirt over her head and throwing her hair up in a haphazard pony tail. "Can't promise it'll be there if you take much longer"

"I'm ready." She announced as she opened the door and raced James down the stairs. "Morning, mum, daddy"

"Good morning sweetheart, all ready for your first day at Hogwarts"

"Ya, I'm flipping ecstatic." Emmaleigh sighed as she rolled her eyes and took a large bite from the pancakes in front of her.

"Watch that tone of yours young lady, that's not going to get you anywhere in this house, much less life." Marthe Potter said as she eyed her young daughter. "Now James you're going to take care of your sister right, look out for here, and make sure she has a an easy transition into life at Hogwarts"

"Yes mum, don't worry I will." James laughed as he stood and ruffled Emmaleigh's hair as he went to go back upstairs. "I am going to go put the last few things in my trunk and convince Chas back into his cage"

"You better go do that to sweetheart," Harold added of the morning paper, "and James magic her trunk down for her."

"Bye you two, be safe, I love you both." Marthe said as she hugged both her children and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Mum don't worry we will be fine, I'll take care of Emlee." James smiled as he tried to calm his mother. "Love you mum, dad." He finished as he hugged them both.

"Me to." Emmaleigh said smiling as she likewise hugged them both. "Hugs and kisses." She called as she followed James on to the train.

**okay, okay you guys know the drill, read and review . . . I love to hear from all ya'll and greatly appreciat comments, concerns, ideas, ect . . . so please do xoxoxo**


End file.
